Crazy Cullen Dreams
by Crazy Jersey Girl
Summary: Edward hadn’t come back.  But when Bella sees him again... he’s a hairdresser?  Crazy dreams that I've had about the Cullens.  Only two so far, sadly enough.


**A/N: This was a dream that I had. It probably won't make much sense, it doesn't really have any plot with an ending or point to it, but this was only a dream, and it didn't really make any sort of sense to me either. But I think that all of you here will agree with me how much you can fall in love with a dream… ::cough Edward and Bella in meadow cough:: So this is something my subconscious made, not me. Don't hate the player.**

**Disclaimer**: All Twilight Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. This is not meant to make a profit.

_Hairdresser_

Renée left me at the salon, waiting for the next available hairdresser. There were small rooms in back for where hairdressers attended to their clients, with closing doors and windows along the back wall.

One of the doors opened, and there he was; my perfect Edward. Why did he need a haircut? It never grew, and I knew he wouldn't change it. But his hair was unchanged. And then the real client left the room.

And it was obvious that I was the next client, awaiting him, the next available worker. He saw me, and beckoned to me, slowly, almost sensually.

"Go ahead, back room," the manager encouraged me.

I went into the room with him. He was somewhat separated from me at first; asking softly what I wanted done. I wanted some dye along the sides, a trim in back, and slight layering in the front. As he gathered his things, my heart was pounding like a bass drum. But it seemed like he didn't realize that I didn't know it was him. I had absolutely no idea why; my angel obviously hadn't changed a hair, literally.

He began with the dye, smoothing a cream through my hair, first near my temple and then backwards, brushing my ear, giving me shivers. He finished with the left side, and moved to the right. He had been smoothing it in with his left hands, and didn't want the other covered in nasty smelling dye at the moment, I guessed.

"Hmm, what an awkward angle," he murmured.

"It's ok," I breathed. I put my arm around his shoulder and drew him close.

"Much better," he said so very quietly, proceeding to press himself even closer to me. My breath caught. It had been so long. At this point he _must_know that I knew. He was slowly smoothing more cream into the right side, gently touching my ear and temple again. When he was finished, he ran his hands through my hair while standing behind me.

"I'll make you a deal," he murmured, near my ear. "I'll cut your hair later. We have more important things to do at this moment."

"Okay," I agreed in entirety, turning my face to look at him.

"I think I hear your mother here, anyway." And so we walked out into the waiting room, sure enough meeting up with my mother.

"Bella," my mother scolded with a smile. When I looked at her questioningly, she explained the reason for her amusement. "I could see through the window, Bella. You just looked so awkward with him in the room, I had to take a picture. And then I pushed the button and you two were so close to each other!"

"Oh, mom," I complained, looking away and blushing. Edward couldn't go anywhere with me now, and we couldn't just go back into the room and continue our haircut as everyone else in this room had assumed it was over, so we just gave each other a silent look of parting, promising to see each other again.

He heard of a nearby sinking air craft carrier, somewhat close to shore, and nearby. It had been pronounced as illegal to swim in those waters because "it could become dangerous," although the government left that part unexplained. But since when had anything illegal stopped a Cullen?

And so we found ourselves swimming in those very waters, with a spectacular view of a carrier with one end underneath the surface, at an angle. It must have been the brightest day of the year. The sun reflecting off of the water's surface from below as well as the sun's rays from above was so bright that my eyes couldn't adjust.

Edward had found some sort of contraption with many magnifying glasses, and was using it as some sort of weak telescope to study the carrier from afar. Sometimes he would focus them off-centered on the sun; I don't know how he could stand the brightness intensified, I had to turn my face to the side to avoid its strength in my eyes.

"Can you see it sinking?" I asked him, as I could see the ship slowly shifting and sinking further and further below the surface.

"Of course," he answered me. I approached where he had set up the contraption, and wiggled my way into his arms.

"Are you going to cut my hair?" I asked him.

"Later," he said with a smile.

Most of the day passed slowly, just the two of us relaxing in reunion, happy. Later, still somewhat blinded by the bright light and swimming out farther where it was too deep for me to stand, I could see other figures swimming toward us. They were the rest of the Cullens, coming to greet me after so long. Alice's hug dragged me under; Alice and Emmett had to hold my head above the water while I choked and sputtered some water back out.

I was so happy to be reunited with all of the Cullens again. But I was happiest for my Edward. I couldn't stop worming my way into his arms and kissing him.

"Edward…" I began once.

"Yes?" he inquired.

"When are you going to cut my hair?" I asked again.

**A/N: …And then I sadly woke up. :( Oh, how I wanted that dream to continue ; ; That dream just happened last night. I was me, but I was Bella at the same time.  
**


End file.
